Bye Bye
by Sambolina
Summary: Her best friend abandons her and she loses the three loves in her life. Follow Michelles story as she conquers her fears, weaknesses and strengths. Can she find a way to forgive her bff or did he luck out? CENA/OC
1. Seaworld

**Hey People this is my second fan fic. I have been doing research (ya i know what a nerd) and studying for regents so i didn't have a chance to get started. This is a Cena fan fic. Hope you enjoy!!**

**-Sambolina P.S.- R&R**

**--**

Michelle awoke with a smile upon her face. Today was the day it would happen. Today was the day her dream of being part of the team came true. Michelle did the usual as she always did in the morning. Brushed the teeth got ready to go out etc. The twenty two year old ran down the stairs of her grandmothers house as she usually did since she was a kid. See most people are close to their mothers. Michelle was the exact opposite. She hated her mother. Its the reason why she lives with her grandmother.

Michelle went into the kitchen and grabbed a bite to eat.

Michelle despised her mother. She couldn't stand even being in the same room with her let alone the same planet. She believed her mother disgraced her last name. The last name everyone was so familiar with. The name every WWE fan knew how to spell forwards and backwards. McMahon. Yes McMahon was the last name that could get her into the hottest joints and yes McMahon was the name everyone associated with money. Lots of money. Actually billions of money. Yea Michelle knew what her last name was but she didn't want to be like her family. Using her last name to get where she wanted to be. Where did she want to be you ask? Michelle wanted to be at her second home. Seaworld.

"Michelle, honey your going to be late on your first day," The lovely voice of her grandmother sang through the doorway.

"Don't worry Nana, John's driving me," Michelle replied.

"And now you give me a reason to worry," Michelle's grandmother laughed as well as Michelle. Michelle got up and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you after work Nana... love ya" Michelle said before closing the door behind her. Now your probably wondering who in the hell is John. John just so happens to be Michelle's next door neighbor and best friend. As Michelle walked over to John's Porsche 944. Michelle was wearing her best "business" suit. But really in all honesty to where she was going all she needed was a bathing suit and everything else was provided. Michelle opened the car door and got in.

"Hello sunshine," John said his ocean blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"Good Morning Mr. Cena, how are you today?" Michelle asked smiling at her best friend.

"I could be better" John said as he started the car and got on the road.

"Hangover?" Michelle asked clutching onto her seat belt as John exceeded 70 in around 3 seconds.

"You have no idea," John laughed as he made a quick stop at a light.

"John," Michelle started trying to slow her breathing, "I know you like to go fast and hell so do I but I would rather not die on my first day as an actual trainer!"

"If I don't hurry, you'll be late kid, now hold on" As if on cue Michelle held on as John headed towards her favorite place. Seaworld.

--

**Hey guys tell me what you think and also check out my RKO story, it is finished. I know this chapter isnt exactly what you call good but hell its the beginning for Christs sakes.**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**


	2. That Special Bond

**Hey Chapter 2 is up!! Special thanks to Indayfor being my only reviewer and also for not thinking by first chapter sucked. LOL. Happy Reading!!**

**-Sambolina R&R**

**--**

After almost dying from John's reckless driving, Michelle finally made it to her destination. Michelle sat in John's car wide eyed and shaking.

"John I know you love to go fast and all but please next time..."

"I know I know, I'll take it slow ... for once," John replied adding a little sexual tension.

"Ha, I'll see you later John... be here at 7," Michelle said before kissing his cheek and getting out of the car. Michelle went straight to work as she was instructed. She already tried out and the CEO and head trainer of Seaworld were amazed with her work. Michelle had helped a beached Killer Whale back into the ocean off of the coast of Argentina. The whale didn't go far so Michelle risked her life and did the impossible. She took of her black tank top and started to swim out into the ocean. The whale did follow her and did the unthinkable. You would think that a large whale like that with tons of teeth would have them self a nice little meal. Unfortunately if you thought that, you were so wrong, the whale did the opposite and started to play with Michelle. Being the only one to swim with the whale, Michelle and the Orca became close friends. Friends that were so close that the whale would beach itself everyday so Michelle would come play with it. Knowing the approximately 5 year old Orca would never be able to make it in the wild with her here she decided to notify Seaworld and have the Orca removed to the marine friendly place. And that's how Michelle got her job.

Walking into the Orca exhibit was amazing. Michelle quickly found her way around and soon heard her companion calling to her. Michelle felt bad that the poor marine mammal couldn't be taimed. Not by these trainers. Not by anyone. Except her. Michelle Rose McMahon.

"Ms. McMahon?" a voice snapped Michelle out of her thoughts.

"Yes. please, just Michelle," Michelle turned around to see the head trainer.

"He wont let us do anything with him. He doesn't even want to eat. Put on this wet suit and head out to his tank with these two buckets of fish. I'll be there with the rest of the team holding the other buckets and lets see if he will respond," the trainer explained.

"Sure thing Gabe" Michelle said taking the wet suit from her blond hair blue eyed boss. He was an attractive boss. Very attractive. But Michelle would never go for him. He was her boss and she didn't feel a connection at all.

Michelle quickly put on her wet suit that said McMahon on the left side where most name tags go, took the fish and went out to the wild Orca's tank. Michelle put the fish down as she walked over to the water. The 5 year old killer whale stopped its crying and swam over to Michelle.

"Hey buddy, you hungry?" Michelle said as she pulled the bucket of fish near her. "You got to open your mouth big guy." As Michelle said it the orca opened its mouth "There you go," Michelle whispered as she placed a whole mouth full of fish into the males mouth.

"How did you get him to do that?" Gabe said as he approached. As soon as he approached the wild killer whale started to freak out.

"Gabe! Gabe back up!" Michelle yelled as she tried to calm her friend from Argentina.

"Its okay, its okay he brought food. I wont let him hurt you I promise," Michelle whispered as she held the orca's nozzle. The killer whale quickly relaxed again and shook its head as saying yes. "That's my boy, now that guy over there is going to help me feed you. You need to eat okay?" the orca nodded his head again. "Okay" Michelle said and waved Gabe over. Gabe walked over slowly with the buckets of food.

"How did you do that?" Gabe asked looking at the handsome Orca before him.

"I don't know. I guess when i helped him to the ocean the first time and we started to play, i guess we just have that special bond." Michelle explained looking up at her boss.

--

After dropping off Michelle, John headed towards the gym. RAW was being held in Orlando tonight live! So anyway John got to the gym in a split second. When he walked in he saw his WWE colleagues working out as usual. John quickly spotted his usual roommate and walked over to him.

"Hey Randy," John said as he started to do push ups beside his friend.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" Randy asked while doing a push up sweat dripping from his nose.

"I had to bring Michelle to work," John said as he did a push up as well.

"What is up with you and Michelle, do you always bring her to work? Why is it if i cant find you all i have to do is look for Michelle?" Randy asked now sitting.

"What are you inquiring?" John asked as he sat up also.

"I'm inquiring that you have a thing for miss thang," Randy said wiggling his eye brows and a smirk spread across his face.

"Well stop inquiring. I don't have a thing for her, she's been my best friend since elementary school and we bought houses right next to each other so we'd always be close. And another thing, do not talk about Michelle like that. She is not Miss Thang." John said getting all defensive.

"See Cena, as soon as i mention her name you put up a defense mecanism," Randy laughed.

"I do not, just leave it at that RANDALL!" John shouted and walked over to the tred mills where his other friend Dave was. John got on the middle tred while Randy got on the one next to him.

"Well man, i'm sorry but now im really curious" Randy smirked and started to run.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" John asked.

"Who hasn't? But really, I know you and when you call me Randall something is up," Randy laughed.

"Okay, Okay. Michelle and I just...have that special bond."

--

**Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Plz Review!!**


	3. Hypnotized by a Goddess

**Hey everybody. Chapter 3 on the third day yeahhhhhhh!! Special thanks to reviewers Inday and Heartsyou54. Hope you enjoy!**

**--**

It is now 12 o'clock. Lunch time for the dear Michelle. But Michelle wasn't about to leave her newly found friend. She couldn't. He needed her. So Michelle sat at the edge of the "pool" throwing a beach ball at the 5 year old orca.

"You know you could go to lunch?" Gabe's voice broke through Michelle's train of thought once again.

"I know, I just chose not to," Michelle said throwing the at the orca.

"He'll be fine by himself," Gabe said sitting next to Michelle.

"I know, i just, i guess i just want to stay here," Michelle replied looking at her boss.

"Okay... He's a big boy isn't he?" Gabe asked trying to make conversation.

"Yay... imagine how big he's going to be when he's older?" Michelle thought out loud

"He will be huge, he's already the size of our biggest female and she's 15" Gabe chuckled.

"He needs a name," Michelle stated as she stood up from her spot.

"Yay, how about...MICHELLE!" Gabe yelled as Michelle jumped in the water with the male orca. Gabe was freaking out. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't jump in the tank to save her because that orca would tear him a new ass hole. He couldn't see Michelle. He had no site of the big male orca. He didn't know what to do until He started to see something rising rapidly to the surface and _caplow. _Michelle and her orca friend jumped right out of the water. She was only on the job for 4 hours and she was swimming with the orca. She actually got him to do a performance jump. _Splash!_. Michelle and the 5 year old dived back in the water. Michelle was the first one to come up out of the water followed by her loving companion. Michelle hugged her friends nozzle and kissed it. Congratulating him telling him he did a good job.

Gabe squatted on the platform, "Wow, how did you get him to do that?"

"Special bond i told you that," Michelle laughed.

"How about chycowski for his name?" Gabe asked.

The orca shook his head no vigorously.

"He doesn't like it, how about Bam Bam?" Michelle asked looking at her boss to her orca friend. Her friend nodded his head yes.

"Well Bam Bam it is then" Gabe laughed.

"Bam Bam" Michelle whispered and nodded her head accepting the name.

--

"Hey man do you want to go get something to eat?" His dark haired blue eyed friend asked.

"Yay just let me get my stuff" John replied as he watched Randy walk away. John grabbed his duffel bag and headed towards his black Porsche with the silver lining.

"We should take both cars because by the time we get to lunch, get a table and then order, plus traffic it will be time to pick up Michelle," John shouted to his friend.

"Okay, where are we going to grab lunch?" Randy asked.

"There is and Applebees down the street and there is an Olive Garden," John stated.

"Olive Garden?" Randy asked.

"Sure," John said getting in his car and driving to the Olive Garden.

At the Olive Garden, John and Randy were quickly seated by a girl John thought looked very very attractive. More attractive then any girl he has ever seen. She was drop dead gorgeous. She had dark hair with blond highlights. Chocolate brown eyes to die for. Her name tag, Liz. Her voice was sweeter then a Hershey kiss. And that's saying something since John loved his kisses.

"John!" Randy shouted at his friend as John slowly came back to his senses.

"Yay?" John said looking now at his friend.

"Well if I'm not mistaken' i would have to say you were undressing that waitress with your eyes," Randy smirked.

John rolled his eyes and then smirked, "You know me to well" Randy laughed. Just as Randy was done laughing the waitress named Liz walked over to take their orders. All of a sudden John didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Uh yay can i have a cheeseburger, no onions, lettuce or tomatoes with seasoned french fries please" Randy asked.

"Okay, and for you...sir?" Liz asked in a kind of seductive way. It was weird but hell John loved it.

"Umm...what time do you get off work?" John asked not wasting any time.

"7" Liz replied as Randy smirked and shook his head.

"Do you watch wrestling?" John asked the brunette.

"Yes Mr. Cena i do" Liz replied setting down her order sheet.

"Are you going to the show tonight?" John asked.

"No, unfortunately" Liz replied.

"Would you like to?" John asked totally forgetting about his best friend since elementary school.

"I would love to" Liz replied.

"I'll be here at 7 then" John stated.

"I'll be waiting," Liz said and turned around to get Randy's order.

"Well you stud muffin, bringing that chick to RAW tonight" Randy said taking a sip of his water.

"I don't know man, i think i like her a whole lot even though i just really met her," John said.

"Yay well don't forget about Michelle" Randy said looking out the window. In all honesty he did in fact forget about Michelle. John was dumbfounded. He couldn't possibly forget about her. She was his...man that girl was damn beautiful. Johns attention moved from Michelle to Liz in an instant. He had forgot about her. It was like he was hypnotized. Hypnotized by a goddess.

--

**Please REVIEW!!**


	4. Alone

**Hey guys!! Thank you to me reviewers, Inday, Heartsyou54 and gurl42069. I really appreciate it!!**

**R&R**

**--**

Work was a blast. First day and it went exactly how she wanted it to. Now Michelle was waiting outside on the sidewalk of Seaworld's parking lot. She was supposed to go see her father tonight at RAW. Her father of course being Vincent Kennedy McMahon. She couldn't even wait. But I used the past tense 'was'. She was supposed to go to RAW but the way it was looking she didn't think she'd make it. She would have to go home, take a shower, get ready for RAW and then go to RAW. But her ride was no where to be found. It was now 7:30pm. Michelle thought she would wait a 'couple' extra minutes, ya know, in case John got stuck in traffic. This was insane, she wasn't going to wait any more.

"Fuck him," (literally. lol jk) Michelle said as she pulled out her phone. Michelle wasn't going to call a cab because she doesn't like to deal with those people. Her grandmother couldn't drive with her age and her father was working. So she called the last person she would ever call.

--

"Ha ha ha ha oh John your so funny," the dark haired girl laughed as her and John entered the backstage of the arena.

"I try" John chuckled as he saluted his friend on the lighting crew. John led Liz to a locker room he knew all to well. John opened the door, walked in and shut the door behind the two forgetting to lock it. As Liz sat on the couch, John walked over taking off his shirt. He wouldn't normally do this especially on the job but he was feeling very lucky tonight.

--

Randy walked into Vince's office hoping to find his youngest daughter Michelle. But what he found wasn't just that. It was only Vince.

"Hey Vince, do you know where Michelle is?" Randy asked.

"No," Vince said angrily, "but if you find her tell her I missed a very important meeting because of this shit"

"Ya sure," Randy said as he walked out of Vince's office to John's locker room. Just thinking like it's a normal day and totally by passing the girl him and John met in the restaurant, Randy walked in.

"Holy Fuck," Randy said as he turned around looking now at the hall, "Ya know John i knew you liked her as much as you denied it but I'd hate to rub it in and say i told ya so," Randy turned around to see not Michelle, but that girl from Olive Garden.

"Randy what the fuck are you doing?" John asked as he handed Liz his T-shirt. It wasnt like Randy had never seen a bra and tits before.

"Well I came here to ask you if- never mind, I'll just leave" Randy said as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He was probably blinded for life.

--

There was no answer. Just that stupid voice mail thing. Michelle had had it. She wasn't going to wait in this deserted parking lot any more. Michelle picked up her things and made her was to the Orca exhibit for the second time that day. Since she was the "rookie" she had to close up and that's why she was the only one left. Michelle went and put on her wetsuit again and jumped in the tank. She was immediately met by her friend Bam-Bam.

"Hey Bam-Bam, do you want to play?" Michelle asked as she pet her big friend.

After playing with Bam-Bam to what seemed like hours. Michelle got out of the tank and sat on the ledge. She started to think about John and how he would never leave her in the dust like he did tonight. She thought about how John never turned his phone off just in case there was an emergency. Michelle started to cry. She was alone. In Orlando. In the Orca exhibit. She cried harder just thinking about it.

"At least I'm not totally alone, Right Bam-Bam?" Michelle sobbed. Bam-Bam came up to her and spoke in his language. Its like he was the only one who understood her. John knew why she didn't like to be left alone and he did it anyway. Because of her 'accident' when she was 14. She never wanted to be alone again. And with that Michelle laid on the ledge and slowly drifted to sleep as Bam-Bam lay in the water next to his only friend.

--

**Please Review!! I know its short but i have to go pack.**


	5. Leave it to Beaver

**Hey everyone!! Thank you so much for my reviews. Special thanks to the always accountable viewers Inday and Heartsyou54. Also cenazlilbabeethug, Rachel, pinkchick456 and a very very special thanks to gurl42069for having the same hatred towards that gold digging white trash of a girlfriend John Cena is engaged to. But no one cares about that and we wont talk about it any more. Any way thank you all and hope you enjoy!!**

**--**

"Michelle," Gabe shook her a bit, "Michelle" he shook her a bit more, "MICHELLE!" he shouted as Michelle finally awoke.

"What?" She groaned not wanting anything to do with Gabe at the moment.

"Did you sleep here all night?" Gabe asked as he helped Michelle to her feet.

Michelle stumbled a bit before steadying herself, "My ride didn't show up, and Bam-Bam needed me" Michelle lied partially. Yes her ride never showed up and she had a few panic attacks but Bam-Bam certainly didn't need her. He was absolutely fine.

"Why didnt you call a cab?" Gabe asked.

"I have never called a cab in my life and after my accident i will never get in a car with a strange person i don't even know" Michelle answered a little frustrated.

"Accident?" Gabe asked now curious.

"I don't want to talk about it," Michelle lowered her voice.

"Why don't you just take the day off and I'll just have them pay you for it. You stayed over night to keep a watch on Bam-Bam, that counts for your hours," Gabe winked and walked away.

"Okay," Michelle whispered and looked at Bam-Bam, "I have the day off buddy, so i'm going to go but you still have to be a good boy, at least for Gabe anybody else don't bother with but he is my stunt double," Michelle laughed and walked away to get her stuff.

--

Randy awoke with this weird feeling in his stomach. Maybe it would be because he hasn't gotten laid in month. He didn't know. Randy got up and checked his phone. He remembered he turned it off when he got to the arena last night. He turned on his Blackberry curve and saw that there were 5 missed calls and 1 voice message. Randy dialed up his voice mail and listened.

_Hey Randy its me, Michelle. Um, I know we aren't exactly the best of friends and all and please i went through all my possibilities before calling you. John isn't here and i have a feeling he isn't coming. It's like 7:30 give or take and i was wondering if you could pick me up at Seaworld. I know its asking a lot but I'm scared. I don't want to be alone here. Please come. I'll make it up to you some how, I promise._

Randy closed his phone and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. John had forgotten her. He said he wouldn't but he did. And now something could have happened to Michelle. Hopefully she's still at Seaworld. Randy quickly picked up his phone and dialed Michelle's number. I rang a couple of times before she answered.

"Michelle?"

"Yay?" Michelle replied.

"It's Randy, I'm so sorry. My phone was off and i didn't turn it on until like a few minutes ago. Are you okay?"

"Yay, i'm fine, where's John?"

"I'm coming to pick you up, you still at Seaworld?" Randy ignored the question, purposely.

"Yay, but where's-"

"Okay I'll be there in a few bye." Randy hung up the phone. He couldn't believe John. You don't blow off your boy, or girl in the friend way, for some ugly ass chick from an Olive Garden. What the hell was he thinking? Randy quickly got dressed and went to Seaworld.

--

"John," the brunette whispered in his ear.

"Mmm Good Morning," John said as he rolled onto his side at which he would be facing the chocolate eyed woman.

"Well, Hello, its about time you woke up, I'm going to be late for work," Liz kissed John on the lips.

"Okay, lets get to your house then," John said before getting up and getting started.

--

Michelle waited outside Seaworld for Randy. As soon as she was about to give Randy shows up in a black escalade with 26's. Michelle walks over to the car door and gets in.

"Thanks Randy," Michelle whispered just enough so Randy could hear it.

"No problem kid," Randy said looking at Michelle. She must have been tired. Sleeping at Seaworld? Damn. She was left alone last night. probably no food, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," It seemed like Michelle was crying.

"Whats wrong?" Randy said as he pulled up to the stop light.

"He promised me. He said he would never leave me in the dust like he did. I don't know where he is and quite frankly i don't really care right now but i don't want to see him at all." Michelle stated looking at Randy with tears in her eyes. He knew what happened 8 years ago. John had told him and that's why Michelle and him were so close. Randy knew it hurt Michelle to be alone.

"Well, I'm here until sunday, if you need someone to hang with." Randy said as he pulled up to a Denny's.

"Okay, It's the least i can do, since you came all this way to pick my ass up," Michelle giggled a bit.

"Then its a deal, I pick your sorry ass up, you hang with the Lady's man," Randy smirked.

"Lady's Man, puh-leaze, anything but, you are so conceited." Michelle laughed.

"But that is why you love me," Randy chuckled.

"In your dreams Orton," Michelle got out of the escalade. Followed by Randy.

In Denny's Randy and Michelle were seated right away.

"Hey when the waitress comes back around can you order me an OJ, i have to use th men's fa-cil-i-ties," Randy said facilities like he was smart which caused Michelle to laugh. You know the show _Leave it to Beaver_? Well fuck Beaver _Leave it to Orton_ to always put a smile across Michelle's face.

--

**Just for the record, Randy and Michelle are just friends and they will be nothing more in this story so if you thought it was going to be a little love square your wrong. lol.**

**PLease Review!!**


	6. Some Olive Garden Chick

**Hey everyone. Thank you all reviewers. I am not going to name any names this time but if you reviewed chapter 5 then you know who you are. Sorry i took so long to update. Going from someone who updates everyday to not updating i know really takes a toll on you guys because it takes a toll on me when I'm reading instead of writing. So hope you guys enjoy!!**

**--**

Michelle and Randy ate their breakfast and headed out of Denny's. Randy brought Michelle to her home where her Nana was waiting very impatiently. Last night Michelle had called her grandmother to tell her that she wasn't going to be home. Telling her grandmother not to worry, not like she listened anyway, Michelle hung up the phone. Michelle and Randy got out of the escalade and walked up to her door. As soon as Michelle reached it, it swung open.

"Oh my goodness Michelle!!," Her grandmother hugged Michelle.

"Good Morning Nana," Michelle said trying to breathe.

"Hello Mary Anne," Randy greeted the old woman.

Mary Anne let go of her granddaughter and went for the tall dark haired blue eyed man.

"Good Morning Randall," Michelle laughed at her grandmother at calling her friend Randy by his real name Randall. haha.

"Umm, We, as in Randy and I are going up stairs," Michelle said before taking Randy's hand and trying to get him upstairs.

"To do what?" Mary Anne asked curiously.

"Well, we are going to talk about what a jerky turkey John Felix is then we are going to pick out an outfit for me to wear, Randy will play video games while i take a shower and then we are going back to Seaworld so i can show Randy my new Argentinian friend." Michelle explained finally taking a breath.

"Okay, have fun" Michelle's grandmother said with a wink. Michelle rolled her eyes as Randy smirked and then they both headed upstairs.

(_Upstairs_)

"So, I know you know why Jerky Turkey John Felix left me in the dust last night, so um enlighten me," Michelle explained while going through her closet to find something casual to wear on her day off.

"I don't know if your qualified to hear it," Randy picked out his words slowly.

"Not qualified my butt hole, why wasnt he there, he knows i dont like being alone," Michelle said coming out of her closet to look in her mirror with a piece of clothing next to her.

"Well he uh, he found someone," Randy stated.

"Oh yeah, who in god's earth is so important that he totally either forgets about me or just didn't feel like picking me up so he leaves me there, tell me Randy who?" Michelle said getting very frustrated.

"This waitress named Liz, she works at Olive Garden and thats where he met her," Randy sighed knowing there were going to be nuclear explosions. Michelle sat there in silence for a while. Her face looking like a tomato.

Michelle took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, but it didn't work.

"He blew me off for some Olive Garden chick," Michelle whispered.

"What was that?" Randy asked not hearing Michelle.

"HE BLEW ME OFF FOR SOME OLIVE GARDEN CHICK!!" Michelle screamed.

"Michelle calm down, he didn't mean it you know that. It wont happen again, I'll make sure of it" randy said getting up and hugging Michelle as she cried into his shoulder. After Michelle calmed down, her and Randy picked out something for her to wear and Michelle went in for her shower. While in the shower Randy called John.

(_Phone Convo_)

_JC: Yo?_

_RKO: You forget something last night?_

_JC: No, i wore protection don't worry._

_RKO: That's not what I'm talking about John_, Randy sounded angry.

_JC: ummm nooooo_

_RKO: Maybe you just don't remember, so let me refresh your memory. See there's this girl. Brunette Royal blue eyes that people would die for. Well this girl has this job, its not an ordinary job. She feeds and plays with whales for a living and you see last night her best friend in the whole entire world was supposed to pick her up at 7 but instead he decided he was going to forget about her and shack up with some chick from Olive Garden._

_JC: oh man...i totally forgot...how did you-_

_RKO: She called me last night but my phone was off, I turn on my phone this morning, there's a message, i check it and find poor little Michelle crying on the phone asking for me to pick her up and she's scared. I call her, find out that she slept at Seaworld all night, next to her killer whale._

_JC: i messed up...is she alright? where is she?_

_RKO: she's pissed and in the shower._

_JC: why are you at her house?_

_RKO: Well we are hanging out today seeing you probably are to busy and forgot about the plans you had with her if she could get off today. Did you forget?_

_JC: Yes_

_RKO: I'm ashamed. Don't hurt her again or i swear I'll kill you. Got to go. see ya._

**_click_**

After getting off the phone with jerky turkey, Randy shook his head, just in time for Michelle to come strolling into the bedroom.

"Is everything okay Randy?" Michelle asked. Randy whipped his head up to look at her. She was beautiful but definitely not his type.

"Yea, are you ready to go?" Randy said getting up.

"Yup" Michelle replied taking Randy's arm and heading to her second home.

**--**

**Please review!!**

**-Sambolina oxoxxo**


	7. Dead Beat Alley

**Bonjour mes amis!! Thank you _gurl42069, ctina and animedancin13 _for reviewing chapter 6. Here is chapter 7. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Oh and a for the record John is 2 years older than Michelle so he's 24.**

**--**

John knew that he had done wrong. In all the times he messed up this was probably the worst. Ya in high school and college he was a major party-er and always did unquestionable stuff but this. This was way worse. He forgot his best friend. The friend he grew to know and love. He would never admit to the love part though. But he did love her. John started thinking of the night. The night he knew he always had to be with Michelle. To protect her.

_(Flashback)_

_John walked into Nana McMahon's house as he usually did when he came back from tutoring. See John had tutoring today so Michelle would walk from school to home alone. There were no other kids who lived on the block. Just the Cena kids and Michelle. John looked over at the couch where Michelle usually sat when John walked in from tutoring. John walked in further until he reached the kitchen where he found Nana McMahon cooking._

_"Hey John, did you and Michelle have a good day?" McMahon asked._

_"I did but is Michelle here?" John asked shifting his weight._

_"She wasn't with you?" Nana McMahon asked now stopped cooking._

_"I had tutouring today," John replied now very worried._

_"She never came home oh my god John!" Nana McMahon picked up the telephone and started 911. In a flash John ran out of the house, got his brothers and father, and all of them ran towards the school. John looked down every ally there was with a street light. But there was only one alley with out one. Dead Beat Alley kids called it. John could here crying coming from the alley. John took the flashlight right out of his brother Dan's hand and ran in the alley looking for Michelle. John found her. She had a very bruised face, a busted lip, blood every where, and the worst she had no clothes on._

_"Oh Michelle," John whispered and knelt down to Michelle._

_"John," Michelle sobbed. John took his large shirt off. He made Michelle sit up and he put the shirt on her. John lifted Michelle up bridal style as Michelle cried into his shoulder. With tears in his eyes he walked out of the alley. Everyone gasped at the site of Michelle._

_"John," John's father started._

_"Get the car, I'll start walking," John said as he started walking in the direction of the hospital. John Sr. did as he son told him, he and the rest of his son's ran to get the car._

_Michelle's sobs soon subsided, "John I-"_

_"Shh, it's alright Michelle, I'm sorry for not being there and my stupid tutoring, i should have been with you, it won't happen again i swear, because the next bastard who touches you again is going to be a dead man." John said with such anger that tears flew freely down his cheeks._

John wiped away his tears and went to the gym.

--

Michelle and Randy arrived at Seaworld and of course got in for free. Michelle always worked at Seaworld but never doing what she does now. She was the person who had to clean the Clydesdale stables, which wasn't very fun at all. Michelle and Randy walked around the park, looked at the animals and such then went to her domain. The two friends went to watch the Shamu show. Michelle and Randy sat in the front row of the Soak Zone.

"Why are we sitting up here?" Randy asked a little worried.

"Just so you can get a little taste of what i swim in," Michelle laughed. Randy rolled his eyes. There was 2 Orca's in the tank right now. The show didn't start yet so they were just swimming around until they caught site of Michelle. They stopped swimming and looked at Michelle.

"Randy come with me for a sec.?" Michelle asked.

"Sure," Randy said standing up and following Michelle down to the tank. Michelle's face was up against the screen as the baby orca licked the tank. Michelle having to work with Bam-Bam who is still a baby gets to work with all the baby orca's.

"Randy this little guy right here is Chaos and the big one right here is his mommy, Kaiko," Michelle explained.

"They are beautiful," Randy said touching the tank with his hand.

(30-40 minutes later)

Randy and Michelle were dripping wet and headed towards Randy's car.

"That water is freezing," Randy said as his teeth chattered.

"Just open the door Randall," Michelle laughed. Randy opened the door and both Michelle and Randy went back to Michelle's house.

--

**Please review!!**

**BTW in the flashback John was 16 since somewhere in this story i said Michelle was 14 when she had 'the accident'**

**-Sambolina xoxoxo**


	8. I Got People

**Hey guys. Chapter 8 is up!! Thank you to _Silver Metallic Dragon, ctina, Rachel _and my always faithful reviewer _gurl42069_for the chapter 7 reviews. I'm sorry i haven't updated in awhile. I was in Delaware and had no access to a computer so here is chapter 8.**

**--**

Randy let Michelle's house after dinner which was at 6pm. Michelle was in her bedroom getting picking out a bathing suit for tomorrow as she was going to go to work. She couldn't decide between the black Roxy bathing suit with white poka dots or the white guess bathing suit with black poka dots. Michelle decided on the black one just in time to hear her grandma call her name to come down stairs. Michelle put away her white bathing suit and headed down the stairs. As soon as she looked up she saw him.

--

John had got about 15 phone calls today from the girl he thought he could spend the rest of his life with. He didn't answer any of them. Right now he just wanted to get things settled with his best friend. After leaving the gym John headed home to take a quick shower and head over the lawn to Michelle's house. As he crossed the lawn he thought of himself as a little kid again crossing the yard to see if Michelle could play. John knocked on the door and Nana McMahon answered.

"Hey Dianna is Michelle home?" John asked politely.

"Of course, come in " Dianna pulled John in as she when he was a child, "Michelle can you come down here please."

"Just a minute," Michelle replied from above. And in just a minute she came strolling down the stairs. She was looking at the floor and kept walking until she looked up and stopped dead in her tracks.

"John," Michelle whispered.

"Hey Michelle, umm can we talk?" John asked as he opened the front door.

"I guess," Michelle's anger was swelling inside of her. She thought about the day before when he didnt show up at Seaworld. Michelle walked out the door and then John behind.

"I was thinking we could go someplace," John said as he looked at Michelle. Michelle looked at John a bit flustered.

"Where?"

"A favorite place of mine...and yours?" John replied.

"I'm not dressed to go out," Michelle said trying to come up with every excuse in the book to not get in that car with John.

"No one's going to see you except me kid," John smirked.

"What ever lets just get this over with?" Michelle said as she walked towards John's car. John unlocked the door for both him and Michelle and both got in. The car ride was very silent. John needed to talk to Michelle but Michelle wanted nothing top do with him right now. Michelle noticed when they reached their destination where and why John took her to the ocean. It was a favorite place of hers. She had so many memories of the beach and when her puppy got hit by a car she was devastated. Her puppy and Michelle always went to the beach. The puppy loved the beach and so when she had him cremated she threw his ashes in the ocean.

John and Michelle got out of the car and walked on the beach to their favorite spot and sat.

"Michelle, you've been my best friend since elementary school. You helped me through alot in High School and you pushed me into going to tutoring so i could actually finish the 10th grade. I know you don't like to talk about the day of the accident but Michelle i think it affected you more then you even know," John left the statement hanging.

"John, you promised me," Michelle looked at John, "you promised me in the hospital that you would never leave me alone, leave me in the dusk like you did. You promised me that you would always be with me, and you'd never leave. But two nights ago John, i felt abandon. Like a kid whose mom and dad just walked out on 'em. That is exactly how i felt."

"Michelle, I'm sorry, i really am. I know i promised and I'm a jerk for even not even calling or text or sending someone to get you," John started to cry trying to keep his bestie, "I'm so sorry Michelle." John said wiping away tears that just kept on coming.

Michelle looked at John and immediately she couldn't help but forgive him. John never cried or he would never cry in front of Michelle. She knew at that moment that she had to forgive him. She just had to. Michelle looked at John's cheek and then at his eyes.

"Oh, Johnny Bear," Michelle called John bye his nick-name that she made up one day, "don't cry please," Michelle wiped away the tears that flew from his cheek. She didn't remove her hand from his cheek. John looked at Michelle. Michelle hugged John and gave him a peck on the cheek. John responded.

"I hope you know John," Michelle pulled away from the embrace, "that if you ever decide to ditch me again you are a dead man, you know i got people?" Michelle finished as she whipped out her Verizon phone. Michelle and John shared a very good laugh.

"Alright," John agreed.

--

_(Next week--RAW)_

Michelle was super duper excited for this week's RAW. Not just because she was there but because she got to see friends, meet new people and visit her dad. RAW was hosted tonight in Chicago tonight. Michelle was just entering the arena with John and Randy when she noticed her father talking to a technician guy.

"Daddy!" Michelle screamed as she ran towards her father. Vince turned around and plastered a huge smile across his face.

"Mel," Vince said as he opened his arms and Michelle hugged him, "How's my girl doing?"

"Good, what about you? sorry i couldn't make it last week, i was uh caught up at work." Michelle lied.

"That's alright kid, i'm good. Well i have to go to work but walk around, go meet people say hi to people you already know," Vince said.

"Alright, see you later for dinner?" Michelle asked.

"Of Course," Vince replied as he walked away. Michelle watched as her father walked away.

"So, eating with daddy tonight?" John teased.

"Shut up, its only dinner and then afterwards i want to go clubbing," Michelle stated.

"Oh yea, who with?" John stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well, i was going to round up the girls, bring some of the guys and you of course." Michelle added.

"I hate clubbing, I'm not going." John replied.

"But but but," Michelle thought for a moment, "but you are the only one who makes me feel safe," Michelle knew she got him now. She knew John couldn't resist to anything with that statement, but it was true. If she wasn't home or someplace she knew she did feel safe if John was there.

"Alright, alright, i'll go," John held his head low in defeat.

--

Liz was so excited. She knew a certain Mr. John Cena couldn't resist her. In the week after their night they shared Liz slept with 7 different guys. One for each night. She felt good about that but that's not why she was excited. She was excited because she was in Chicago, where a Mr. John Cena was working this Monday. She knew it was only one night but a few more nights together and John would be eating out of her very hand. And if she kept it up sooner or later they would move in together, and then they would meet each others families, and then she would get a very big rock on a certain finger. They would buy a house together, cars more junk and then when John thinks he's got everything, she would steal all his money, take his cars, the house and leave him to fend for himself. All he would have left is his job. He wouldn't have friends because Liz would manipulate them and John would think his friends went wacky. he wouldn't have his family either. Because she would do the same do the same thing to them that she did to his friends. And then finally, all would be hers.

--

**Please review. For those viewers that are waiting for John to get his ass handed to him by Michelle dont worry soon to come.**

**xoxox-Sambolina**


	9. What's Her Name Again?

**Hey guys. Chapter 9 is up!! I just really want to say one thing about criticism. i don't mind it but if you tell me how my story should be written and how i pretty much ruined the story by doing something then maybe you just shouldn't read it. Just stop reading it if your going to be that way because i could really care less. There are billions of people who joined this site and alot of them like wrestling, so i really don't need you to read my story. Cuz if you don't like what I'm writing then stop reading plain and simple. Now that that's over thank you _Rachel, alana2awesome, gurl42069 _and _ctina_ for the chapter 8 reviews. In this chapter i decided that there is going to be some of the former divas and some of the new.**

--

Raw went very well. John won his match against JBL. So even if he wasn't in the mood to clubbing before he was now. Michelle already had dinner with her father and was getting ready to go clubbing. Michelle took a shower while John sat on the bed watching T.V. of Michelle's hotel room. When she came out of the bathroom, John turned off the T.V. and turned around. His jaw dropped at what he saw. She was beautiful. Her hair was wet and curly lying below her shoulders. Her make-up really brought out her royal blue eyes. She was wearing a black halter top with sequins going in a weird pattern down her left side. She also wore dark blue skinny jeans and black high heels. Closed toe.

"So, how do i look?" Michelle asked.

"Wow," Was all John Cena could really say right now. Michelle grabbed her leather jacket and her purse. Sooner or later John and Michelle were waiting inside the VIP lounge for their friends. When they arrived Michelle was introduced to Dave Batista. Michelle couldn't help but smile when she met him. He was beautiful. He was ripped and had muscle like she loved. He had a pretty face and from what she has heard of him he is quite the charmer and really a fantastic friend and guy to be around. After introductions Michelle and the girls (Melina, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson and Stacey Keibler) decided they wanted to go dancing. Michelle knew John couldn't dance for his life so she didn't ask him. She didn't ask any of the guys. She really didn't know any. Well except for John, Randy and Paul(HHH). So she just went with her friends.

--

Liz walked into the 2nd club that night. She knew John had to be here because this club was super popular and there were a bunch of wwe fans trying to get in. Liz knew exactly what she had to do now. She had to find her way to either the VIP room or the bar. Just on a whim she went to the bar first. automatically her eyes shot to a blond haired fellow. He was big and he was just the man she was looking for. She walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. John turned around on his stool and was shocked to she her.

"Hey John," Liz said in her happy cheerleader voice.

"Liz, what are you doing here?" John asked in shock.

"Well you wouldn't answer my calls, so i decided to come see you." Liz said with a fake pout.

"I've just been so busy Liz I haven't had time," John lied. He hadn't answered her phone calls because he was with... whats her name again? John totally forgot about Michelle again.

"Well, that's alright, cuz i'm here now and so are you so we can spend time together," Liz said very dumb blond like. **(Just so you kow i have nothing against dumb blondes, one of my bff's is one so yay.)**

"Okay," John said and pulled Liz onto his lap.

--

Randy was now dancing with Michelle. A slow dance if you were wondering.

"So how was your talk with John?" Randy asked.

"He was crying, but don't let him know i told you and you cant tell anyone," Michelle said all serious.

"I'll take it to the grave," Randy laughed at the site of his friend crying. Michelle looked over at John for a blitz second.

"Who is that girl John's playing tonsil hockey with?" Michelle asked.

Randy looked at John and couldn't believe his eyes. He knew exactly who it was and he thought for a second whether he should tell Michelle who it was or just plain out lie and say he didn't know. He decided with his first choice.

"Umm, Michelle thats the Olive Garden Chick," Randy said. Michelle's face went from a smile to a frown.

"What is she doing here?" Michelle asked herself, "John probably won't even introduce me to her right?" She now asked Randy.

"Probably not," Randy said with confidence.

"Well then i will just have to introduce myself," Michelle said and walked off the dance floor to John and the olive garden chick.

Randy knew this was going to be bad. Liz was not the nicest girl, actually she was the exact opposite. Randy followed Michelle.

Michelle tapped John on the shoulder. Liz and him both stopped and looked at her.

"John, how dare you not introduce me to your girlfriend, that's so not you," Michelle said and waited for John to introduce them.

"Umm, Liz this is my friend umm Melanie no no thats not it ummm..." John stuttered.

"Michelle," She couldn't believe he didn't remember her name. And he wasn't even drunk that was his first beer. Michelle held out her hand for Liz to shake it.

Liz being the arrogant snob that she is didn't even touch her hand.

"Hello," was all Liz said. Michelle was a little taken back because Liz said 'hello' in the most rudest way possible. Michelle still playing nice girl put it past her a little.

"Nice to meet you," Michelle said. Just in time Randy asked if she wanted to sit down. Michelle responded by nodding her head yes and taking Randy's hand and leading them to the VIP room.

--

**Hope you enjoyed!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**xoxo-Sambolina**


End file.
